Imperfect Cell Saga
The Imperfect Cell Saga is the eighth saga in the anime Dragon Ball Z. It involves Cell in his Imperfect Form and mainly shows his attempts to absorb Android 17 and Android 18, and the Z Fighters' attempts to stop him. In Japan this saga aired in 1992. In the U.S. it aired in 2000. This is part of US Season Five. It comprises the first half of the FUNimation Remastered Season Five Box Set. Plot A New Threat Piccolo arrives and Kami already knows what he came for. Kami's unsure of the fusion for awhile but then agrees, but not because of the Androids, there was another, more vile threat to Earth that has been there for 4 years already. Piccolo also insists they are not uniting the way that they split in two, that Kami is only to serve as a power boost for him. Nevertheless, they rejoin, and regain the identity that they had lost long ago as well as Kami's vast wisdom and knowledge, becoming a Super Namek. Piccolo heads for the area where the evil disturbance he sensed came from. When Kami disappeared, the Dragon Balls and Shenron ceased to exist. This is a problem that is later solved. With the knowledge of the new creature, Piccolo goes to investigate the threat. Krillin calls Capsule Corp. to tell Bulma that they are moving Goku to Kame House and Bulma tells them of a shocking discovery, another time machine that looks like the same one Future Trunks came in. Future Trunks is shocked because there is only one time machine in existence which is the one he has in his pocket as a capsule. She faxes over a picture of the other time machine and Future Trunks and Gohan go meet her to examine it. When they get to the place where the picture was taken, Future Trunks confirms that it was his machine. However, it looked aged with moss and had damage to the dome, damage showing that someone or something blasted its way out. Soon Gohan discovers an exoskeleton of some disgusting looking creature, and Bulma find eggshells. Soon, all the Z Fighters sense strange and familiar power levels from far away. Also there is a news report depicting that a local suburban district, Gingertown's population of 15,000 that completely vanished. All that was revealed was scattered clothing about everywhere and signs of a struggle. The source of the power levels, Future Trunks' aged time machine and the disappearances finally reveals himself as a hideous humanoid creature with insect qualities. The creature explains how the people of Gingertown all disappeared; by sucking the bio matter of a human with his unique tail, reducing him to nothing in front of Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo instantly confronts him, and they fight. Meanwhile, Android 16 detects two enormous powers fighting with his power radar, and tells the other two that one of the powers is equal to Android 17 himself. Android 17 bluffs this and believes that Android 16's power radar is broken and they drive off, foreshadowing things to come. Piccolo's strength is clear in this fight, he completely dominates the creature but is stunned with surprise when it shoots a Kamehameha wave at him. Distracted, Piccolo's arm is absorbed into a sagging mound of flesh, and he admits defeat while asking it who it is and how it made it here. The monster then goes on to reveal that its name was Cell, and how it was created by Dr. Gero as the perfect fighting android made up of the cells of the universe's strongest warriors. However, Dr. Gero saw the plan to create the ultimate bio soldier was taking too long so he abandoned the project. Instead, the supercomputer in charge of the project continued the project secretly. A special robot was created to capture the gene samples of Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo when they were fighting on Earth; Frieza and King Cold's genes were captured when they came to Earth and were killed by Future Trunks. Many others fell into that category too and that he had learned many of their strongest techniques and abilities. Future Trunks's genes were not collected though, as enough Saiyan samples were collected. However, Imperfect Cell reveals his most disturbing fact, that his true purpose was to absorb the unique Infinite power cores of Android 17 and Android 18, reaching his Perfect Form. With the Earth's population low in his future, and Android 17 and Android 18 destroyed, Imperfect Cell decided to steal Future Trunks' Time Machine by killing Future Trunks himself and come back to this time, to a fresher planet with more victims. Piccolo at this point thinks he has enough information and reveals that he was bluffing the whole time by regenerating his arm back. Despite Imperfect Cell absorbing a lot of energy from Piccolo's arm, it realizes that it is no match for Piccolo at all and it is only made worse when Future Trunks, Krillin and Tien arrive as well. Imperfect Cell recognizes Future Trunks as the boy he killed in his own time line, and realizes that Future Trunks must be from another alternate time line. He then uses his Solar Flare technique to blind everyone and runs away, masking his power to be as undetectable by the others. Just then Vegeta, sensing a great ki, came over and is shocked when it comes from Piccolo. Piccolo explains the situation to Vegeta and the others, and Vegeta is angry that everything is surpassing him, the Legendary Super Saiyan. He then vows to surpass the limits of Super Saiyan and flies off. Future Trunks and Krillin, too leave to destroy the Imperfect Cell that is probably growing in this timeline to prevent another Imperfect Cell later. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Tien search desperately for Imperfect Cell, knowing that he has hidden his ki and is ever getting stronger by absorbing more victims. Piccolo vs. Android 17 Back in the mountain region, Goku has to be moved because the Androids are joyriding their way up there. Goku is moved to Master Roshi's house. The Androids reach Goku's home and find that it is completely empty, so they proceed the next likely place for him to be, Kame House. Back near Dr. Gero's laboratory, Future Trunks and Krillin discover a secret laboratory hidden underground, where Cell is presumed to be growing still infantile and weak. However, in the laboratory, they discover blueprints, which are the design specs of Android 17. Future Trunks eager to take the opportunity to find the weakness of the androids, takes it and he and Krillin both incinerate the baby Cell and the master computer with a ki blast. Krillin then destroys the laboratory they were in. However, on the way to Capsule Corporation, Future Trunks asks for Krillin to go alone, saying that he will try and train with his father to surpass Super Saiyan as well. Krillin wishes him luck, and both part ways. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi goes to check up on Goku when she finds him awake, looking out the window. Goku and the others (Chi-Chi and Master Roshi) exchange heartfelt greetings that he is fully awake again, and Goku explains that he overheard everyone talking about the situation while he was asleep. He then says his goodbyes and uses Instant Transmission to teleport to where the Z Fighters were (an aircraft which to find Imperfect Cell because he always knows the Z Fighters are coming by their ki and hides himself.) After everyone is happy that Goku's well again, Goku himself states that in his current state, he is no match for either the Androids or Imperfect Cell. This is why he plans to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan, to train a whole year in one day and surpass Super Saiyan. He leaves with Gohan, and also approaches Vegeta and Future Trunks to tell them about it. Future Trunks tells Goku that Vegeta has been standing on a rock cliff for three days straight without moving whatsoever. Goku is impressed that Vegeta already knows a little about how to surpass the Super Saiyan, and tells him about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta is surprised and wants to go first, and Goku tells him to go with Trunks, since the Hyperbolic Time Chamber only supports up to 2 people at once. At Kami's Lookout, Vegeta and Future Trunks both enter the Room and Goku and Gohan begin to wait a day. Almost a full day has passed. Piccolo is at the Kame House, watching the news and cursing Imperfect Cell and his evil while the others are taking a nap. However, suddenly Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18 arrive in front of Kame House. The shocked Piccolo is left wondering whether this is bad timing or a blessing from heaven. He then wakes up the others to confront the androids. Eventually both android and Piccolo alone decide to fight on one of the abandoned islands nearby. Android 17, thinking that Piccolo was the same power as last time, clearly underestimates him and is knocked down easily. Then both get serious and go all out, becoming evenly matched in power with Piccolo gaining a slight advantage with his new techniques. Meanwhile, Imperfect Cell notices Piccolo's huge ki and deduces that he must be fighting the Androids to be exerting so much power. He then rushes full speed to them, finally seeing a chance to become his perfect form. After intense fighting, Android 17 states that Piccolo won't be able to keep this up forever, as he doesn't have infinite stamina. Piccolo states that before that happens, Android 17 will make a mistake. They are about to continue fighting when suddenly Piccolo notices and looks in horror at a nearby rock with Imperfect Cell on top of it. The other Androids look in confusion to what is happening and Piccolo and Android 16 notices Imperfect Cell's new incredible power from absorbing many thousands of people. Imperfect Cell's Arrival Immediately after Imperfect Cell interrupted the battle between Android 17 and Piccolo, he began to inspect the other Androids. He recognizes Android 17 and Android 18, but stops short when he sees Android 16. However he just shrugs it off and thinks it is an old model. Android 17, however, does not recognize Imperfect Cell, and asks it to stop interrupting the battle. Piccolo is shocked that the Androids do not even know who Imperfect Cell is, and yells at Android 17 and Android 18 about how Imperfect Cell's purpose is to absorb them. Imperfect Cell takes this patiently and asks them to be merged with him to be the most powerful being that Dr. Gero dreamed of. Android 17 does not take the offer though, and Imperfect Cell begins to power up to an unparalleled power, showing how many lives he absorbed. He then beat Android 17 to a pulp to weaken him and then absorb him by force. Piccolo eventually interferes, and launches his Light Grenade attack at Imperfect Cell, but he is not fazed by it. Imperfect Cell then breaks Piccolo's neck with a strong punch and launches a ki wave through Piccolo's stomach. He then throws him into the sea. Gohan, sensing that Piccolo's ki had disappeared, goes on a rage and has to be held down by Goku. Also, Tien comes to the island, watching the events but is powerless to stop it. At this point, Android 16 finally decides to fight. Android 18 asks what he can possibly do but Android 16 reveals that his power is equal with Imperfect Cell's, which shocks her furthermore. Android 16 then reveals that he enjoyed traveling with them because they never killed or hurt humans or animals for pleasure. He then interrupts Imperfect Cell and begins to fight with him. At first Imperfect Cell seems to land many blows at Android 16, and even tries to absorb him, but he fails because Android 16 is a completely mechanical model. Android 16 then reveals his secret techniques, which almost overcomes Imperfect Cell. Android 16 throws him to the ground and launches a Hell's Flash attack directly at Imperfect Cell, which hurts Imperfect Cell badly but fails to kill him. Android 17, seeing Android 16's power, gets incredibly cocky and plans to finish off Imperfect Cell despite Android 16's repeated warnings to both Androids 17 and 18 to run away. He gets caught off guard and is absorbed by Imperfect Cell, who was hiding underground behind him. As Android 17 is sucked through Imperfect Cell's body, the other Androids and Tien are caught off guard as they are powerless and can do nothing but watch as the monstrous Cell begins his hideous transformation. Cell is now in his Semi-Perfect Form. His first act is to test out his power. He does this by attacking Android 16 with a blast that severely damages the android. By doing this, he gets a taste of what his power can do and he has taken out the only thing preventing him from absorbing Android 18. After Android 18 refuses to join him, he tries to persuade her by using Android 17's voice, saying that he enjoys being a part of Semi-Perfect Cell. She doesn't fall for his trick and finally threatens to detonate her self destructing bomb, but Semi-Perfect Cell quickly informs her that while she's charging the blast, Semi-Perfect Cell will have enough time to stop and absorb her. Finally, Tien has had enough of just watching Semi-Perfect Cell torment others and decides to step in and try to stop Semi-Perfect Cell. He manages to stall Semi-Perfect Cell with his new technique, the Neo Tri-beam, while the Androids find a place to hide. Characters Major characters * Cell (Imperfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell) * Piccolo * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Future Trunks * Vegeta * Goku * Gohan * Krillin * Tien Supporting characters * Kami * Bulma * Trunks * Chi-Chi * Master Roshi * Yamcha * Oolong * Chiaotzu * Mr. Popo * Dr. Brief * Mrs. Brief * Yajirobe * Richest man in Gingertown Major battles * Piccolo vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) * Krillin vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) * Piccolo vs. Android 17 * Piccolo & Android 17 vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) * Android 16 vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) * Android 16 vs Cell (Semi - Perfect Form) * Tien vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) Releases FUNimation's Imperfect Cell Saga *Imperfect Cell - Encounter (125-127) *Imperfect Cell - Discovery (128-130) *Imperfect Cell - Race Against Time (131-133) *Imperfect Cell - 17's End (134-137) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets (Only available on DVD) *Dragon Ball Z Season Five Remastered Box Set (140-165) (only episodes 140-152 are part of the Imperfect Cell Saga) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (13 episodes) * 140. Seized with Fear * 141. The Reunion * 142. Borrowed Powers * 143. His Name is Cell * 144. Piccolo’s Folly * 145. Laboratory Basement * 146. Our Hero Awakes * 147. Time Chamber * 148. The Monster is Coming * 149. He’s Here * 150. Up to Piccolo * 151. Silent Warrior * 152. Say Goodbye, 17 Edited Version (13 episodes) * 125. Seized with Fear * 126. The Reunion * 127. Borrowed Powers * 128. His Name is Cell * 129. Piccolo's Folly * 130. Laboratory Basement * 131. Our Hero Awakes * 132. Time Chamber * 133. The Monster is Coming * 134. He's Here * 135. Up to Piccolo * 136. Silent Warrior * 137. Say Goodbye, 17 Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas